A Night to Remember
by IzzyDizzyLi
Summary: Amu and Kukai's first date! No charas are going to interfere either! What will happen? Read to find out! T for safety.


My first KukAmu story desu! Amu will be thirteen and Kukai will, obviously, be a year older.

Amu:KukAmu? What the...?

Kukai:Me older...?

Me: uhh...anyways, I don't own anything 'ceptthe plot! And Kukai's little brother. He's my OC

Kukai: o.O When did I get an younger brother?!

* * *

Tonight was a special night. It was going to be Amu and Kukai's first date. One thing: she had no idea what he was going to do! All he had told her was to make sure that no one was in her room except her at ten.

It was only eight, but Amu was already busy. She frantically searched through all of her closet, yet couldn't find anything "good" to wear at all.

"Miki, please help!" she whined.

Miki sighed. "All right, Amu-chan."

She took a few minutes to draw, then ripped the page out, picked up her paintbrush, and chanted,"Drew, Draw, Drawn!"

A stunning out appeared instantly on her. Su and Ran cheered.

"It's perfect desu!"

"Ganbare, Amu-chan!"

On her was a black tank top with red and black striped arm-warmers. Her mini skirt was the color of deep midnight with faint red lines weaving itself in a spiral pattern all around the middle. The simple red tennis shoes provided no distraction to the outfit, yet complemented it at the same time. Her hair wasn't put up, but a black X clip remained in.

Amu gently hugged the little chara and said,"Arrigatou Miki."The spade chara did a modest nod of her head and muttered about something being "off", causing all of them to laugh.

It was now eight-thirty, and she had nothing to do at all. Under normal circumstances, she would have called Rima and discussed what was making her nervous, but this date was "Top Secret", as Daichii had put it.

Just as she thought of this, the phone coincidentally rang. Amu picked it up and said,"Hello?"

"Hello Amu." It was Rima. How weird.

"Ah, hi Rima. Something wrong?"

"No. I was just wandering if you wanted to come over for a bit."

The pinkette knew what she actually meant. Her Mom and Dad were busy, and she was bored. However, staying at her house for a few hours might mean she'd miss Kukai. "Sorry, but I can't."

"Why? Is something going on?"

"No."

"You're lying."

_Dang it!_she though. Strangely, Rima always knew when she was lying. This skill had increased even more ever since she started dating Tadase.

"Well, gotta go. Bye!" She abruptly hung up.

Five minutes later, guilt gnawed at her stomach. She hated hanging up on friends and rarely did it, but sometimes it was necessary. What she didn't know was that her friends knew that when this happened, there was something really good that was about to happen to her.

Her mind began to wander. What exactly was Kukai doing right now?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kukai, meanwhile, hadn't even begun to prepare. Why should he since the date was one and a half hours away? He was out with some friends playing some soccer in his backyard. He wove his way though them and aimed the ball at the space between two trees that served as a net.

The goalie, his little brother, Kira, was going to try out for soccer next year. Kukai wanted to prepare him for it a soon as possible. He didn't do a Golden shot, but still kicked it hard enough to cause less experienced players to back away in fright.

Kira didn't shrink away. He jumped and reached for it, catching it. The shot was hard enough to cause him to fall back though.

Kukai ran to him and said,"Nice job! If only you could catch it without falling!"

"Yeah, well, it'd be nice if you could kick it gently, but I know that's never going to happen." Both of them laughed, because it was the truth. Kukai trained his little brother without mercy. After all, he wouldn't get better if he didn't push him.

They and Kukai's other friends played some more. They would have gone late into the night, but the older Souma knew better. Amu would be waiting.

He ran inside and looked at the clock on the wall. It read nine forty-three. Plenty enough time to get ready. He got in the shower just to get the sweat off of him. Then he pulled on a black tee, worn out jeans, and some plain tennis shoes. By the time he did this, it was time to leave.

"Oi, Daichii!"

The chara popped out of his egg and said,"It's time already? Wow."

Kukai did a character transformation, and flew out the window. He was determined to give Amu the best night of her life.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Amu was pacing anxiously. What if something had popped up? What if he was busy? What if she forgot? What if-

_tap tap tap_

She jumped and turned around, heart racing. Kukai had his face pressed against the glass. Amu laughed and went out onto the balcony. "You know, there are other ways to get my attention."

He grinned."I know that, but they wouldn't have made you laugh like that."

The wind was blowing just enough to make his slightly damp hair wave in the wind. She noticed that he was wearing a small ring in his right ear instead of his usual earrings. He smelled like guy deodorant. There was no trace of colone, obviously. He had told her that colone was for snobby guys.

She smiled at that memory. It had happened about a month ago. He had said it on the same day he had confessed his love for her.

Kukai snapped his finger in front of her face."Oi, Amu! Are you daydreaming about me again?"

She grinned."You wish."

"Yeah, I do actually."

She play punched him. "Baka yaro."

"I know, but you're a baka too if you want to just stand here and wait for your dad to come."

He had a point. Her dad didn't know about their relationship.

Kukai hopped onto his skateboard and signaled for her to get behind him. She did as she was signaled and clutched his waist. His body felt so warm...

As the skateboard lifted off, Ran, Miki, and Su can out to watch her leave.

"Are you sure we can't go desu?" Su asked.

"No,"answered Miki.

"But Daichii gets to go!" whined Ran.

"Well, that's Daichii. This is Amu and Kukai's first date, and we don't want to get in the way."

"Ok," sighed Su and Ran in defeat.

The flight was almost magical. A full moon and a cloudless sky made perfect conditions. Even though it was slightly cold, Amu felt plenty warm enough with Kukai right in front of her.

"Scared?"Kukai asked.

"No way, not with you here,"Amu replied.

"Good. If you were, we'd have to do a running dash at full speed!"

The pinkette shuddered slightly. She still wasn't used to his speed.

They landed in the downtown area, where all the nifty little shops and restaurants were. It had a warm atmosphere, and the sound of pleasant chatter filled the air despite the fact that barely anyone was there at all.

Kukai undid his character transformation, revealing what he was actually wearing. Amu couldn't help but to stare at him. She was so used to seeing him in his school uniform and Transformation outfit that the simple clothes he wore right now looked so...so...

"Amu, you're drifting off again!"

"Huh? Sorry."

He took her by the hand and said cheerfully,"C'mon, let's go look around! No use in letting this perfectly good night go to waste."

The first shop they visited was a stuffed animal shop. It was filled with many stuffed animals that varied in size, shape and color, from teddy bears the size of Great Danes to monkeys the size of soda cans. Sadly, Amu had forgotten her wallet. She couldn't buy anything.

Kukai grinned."Don't worry, I'll pay for it."

Amu tried to convince him that he didn't have to, but he was persistent, and finally said,"I'm your boyfriend. It's what I'm suppose to do. Now shut up and tell me which one you want before I have to pick one out myself."

The pinkette didn't forget about his weird sense in gifts and quickly began to look around. They were all so kawaii, it was hard to decide. There were so many she wanted, but the fact that Kukai was paying made her conscious of the price of everything.

After a while, she had ruled out all of them except two. There was a cute blue bunny and a minute white owl. She yelled over her shoulder,"Kukai, which is better?"

No reply.

"Kukai?"

Nothing.

She turned and saw why he wasn't responding. He had fallen asleep. She couldn't help but to think how cute he looked sleeping on a bench next to a stuffed bear the size of himself. She quickly pulled out her phone and took a quick picture of him. _Kawaii!!!!_ she exclaimed mentally.

She sat down beside him and whispered in his ear,"Wakey, wakey."

He jerk awake. "Huh, wha? Oh, sorry Amu-koi."

Amu felt her face grow hot. That was the first time he'd called her that.

He seemed to realise what he had just said."Err, I meant Amu."

She laughed, then asked the question again. He looked at both of them and decided that the owl was nicer. Before she could respond, he grabbed it away from her and took it to the cashier, who had been watching them ever since they had entered.

The cashier did all that checking out stuff and handed him the animal and receipt. He took it, thanked her, and went over to his girlfriend.

She noticed something on the back of the receipt. Once she stole it away from him, she noticed a message written on the back.

"_Your girlfriends a wh-re. Call me once you've broken up. 657-8890."_ (**A/N:**random number, ok?)

Kukai read the message over and calmly ripped it up, then took the pieces back to the cashier. "I'm sorry, but my receipt had something strange written on the back. Could you throw these away for me?"

Without even bothering for an answer, he put the pieces on the counter and left. Amu, realising that he left, quickly followed.

The next shop they visited was a seller of small trinkets and such. There were small pillows that held pictures, watches with cute designs, and many other things. Again, Amu was faced with a difficult choice. Her boyfriend, on the other hand, found a neat silver dog tag necklace that had a lizard cut out yet still attached to it. (**A/N:**This objects a little difficult to describe. When you have the lizard in it, the dog tag seems like a plain tag, but you can push it out to form a lizard shaped hole, and the lizard is still on it. Does that make sense? It's my friend Cody's necklace.)

Finally, the pinkette found a snow globe with Seiyo Elementary in it and a belt with a heart, spade, clover, diamond, and cross on it. (**A/N:Warning, spoiler. Skip if you wish. Spoiler in italics. **_Amu eventually gets a fifth chara with the cross. It's not a sign of Amuto. Or at least it's what I've heard_ **Ok spoiler over**) After about fifteen minutes of trying to figure out which one she wanted, Kukai took both of them from her and went to the cashier. Luckily, this one was a guy. He smiled, did all the cashier stuff, and handed the items back without even mentioning Amu.

When they left, Kukai glanced at his watch. It was fifteen minutes until midnight, and they had school the next day. Unfortunately for him, it also meant a test.

"Ok Amu, pick one last shop to go to. Then we have to go to our houses."

Amu whined,"Already? What time is it?"

"11:45."

"Oh." She looked all around. All of the shops seemed tempting, but their was only one she wanted to see. "Let's go to that one."

The shop was a small, nice cafe. Soft music could be heard playing. The tables were simple black ones and the booths were also black. The tiles on the floor were checkered with white and brown.

They picked a booth near a window. Kukai allowed Amu to get in first. He looked at a small sheet that had prices, then got out his money. Unfortunatly, he only had enough for one thing: a cup of hot chocolate.

"That's ok," Amu said cheerfully. "We can share."

A waitress came over and took their order. Once she left, Amu let a yawn escape her mouth.

"Tired?" The brown-haired teen beside her asked.

She shook her head stubbornly, but another yawn came from her, causing him to chuckle.

The waitress came over and sat a huge cup in front of them. "Sorry, but it's the last cup we had."

"Actually, it's perfect. Thank you," Kukai responded.

The waitress left. He grabbed the cup and took the first sip, also eating one of the marshmallows. It seemed to warm his body from the inside out.

"No fair,"Amu whined. "Aren't we suppose to be using straws?"

If he still had hot chocolate in his mouth, he would have spit it out because of his laughter."Who ever heard of drinking this stuff with a straw? If we had sodas, then that would have made sense, but hot chocolate?"

Amu giggled. Now that she thought of it, it did sound pretty absurd. She took a drink and also grabbed a marshmallow. Her boyfriend noticed it, and grabbed it from her mouth with his own, causing her to reel back stuttering.

Kukai laughed. Once his girlfriend had recovered, she grabbed his ear and jerked it slightly. He shut up almost instantly, but the silence didn't last long. Soon, both of them were laughing like hyenas.

When the drink was finished, the two stayed there, talking. The Souma chatted about soccer and other sports, then the Hinamori talked about what she thought of middle school. Their conversation carried on far into the night. Finally, while Kukai was complaining about the new members of the basketball team, Amu's head plopped down on the table. Her eyelids slowly traveled over her eyes, and within minutes, she was asleep.

Her boyfriend glanced at his watch. It read 2:36 a.m. They had stayed out far later then he had planned. He yawned, put what they owed on the table, and picked her up bridal style. Once outside, he yelled,"Daichii?"

The little chara floated out of the shop across from them carrying a small bag labeled,"_To Su._" (**A/N:**You gotta admit that they are cute together) Kukai couldn't help but to grin. Su still thought that Daichii preferred Ran.

Daichii yawned."I knew we were going to stay out late, but not this late!"

"Sorry. We got carried away."

"I bet you two were sitting in there, making out."

A blush creeped up the Souma's face. "Were not!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get home. I'm tired, and so is Amu."

They character transformed and flew to Amu's. Kukai found it hard to concentrate on flying. The moonlight cast a semi-white glow on the girl in his arms. Her outfit showed off her gentle body curves and, because of the way he was holding her, he could feel them too. Her face was absolutely perfect.

_Wow, she looks so cute when she's sleeping, _he thought.

When he arrived at her balcony, the first thing he did was open the door and laid her on her bed. Then he broke his character transformation so Daichii could place his package down near a certain green egg.

A grey kitten jumped up onto the bed and stared at Kukai. It was pretty young and had green eyes.

It cocked it's head and asked,"Meow?"

The person it was staring started scratching it on its head, right behind it's right ear. "When did Amu get you?"

It started purring."Meow."

He grinned. Then told Daichii,"We should get going."

Daichii asked,"But aren't you going to kiss Amu or something?"

His owner was slightly shocked. "No why?"

"You're about as romantic as a pencil sharpener."

Amu had to struggle to keep a strait face. She had actually woken up when he had picked her up back at the cafe, but she had decided to pretend to be asleep, just to see what he would do.

It was her turn to be shocked as she felt lips fall on her cheek. _Oh no, I hope I'm not blushing! Am I blushing?! _Her thoughts were pretty jumbled.

Daichii smirked."That wasn't so hard was it?"

Kukai shrugged. His face was slightly red."At least she'll never know I did that."

"Nope. Too bad. But it looks like she can blush even in her sleep."

_Crap, I am blushing_, she thought.

Her boyfriend chuckled slightly. "Let's go before she wakes up."

He re-did his character transformation. Before they flew out, he whispered to her,"Goodnight. See ya at school tomorrow."

Once she was sure he was gone, Amu smiled to herself. _You're wrong Daichii. Kukai is very romantic._

* * *

You know, I'm actually pretty proud of myself. Is it ok to be proud of yourself? IDK lolz.

Review please? Pretty please with peas on top? Err, I mean cherries.


End file.
